


A Love To Last A Lifetime

by Tibbsgirl



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Adulthood, Diana and Akko are parents!, Dianakko Week 2019, F/F, Game Of Love AU, OC Kids - Freeform, Waaaaaaaaaaaaay in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbsgirl/pseuds/Tibbsgirl
Summary: Diana and Akko's 15 year old son is going to prom for the very first time! There is one tiny problem, though. Super parents to the rescue!!!(Game Of Love AU)Or...Dianakko Week Day 6: Adulthood





	A Love To Last A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey friends!!! Here's my Dianakko Week Day 6 submission!!! 
> 
> Another Game Of Love AU one shot, where Akko and Diana are significantly older and are awesome parents. A few of you coincidentally asked for this after my day 4 submission, and I was very excited because I had already written this one. XD 
> 
> Also, HUGE thanks to superevilbadguy for being AMAZING and drawing a Diakko family portrait for this one shot. It's adorable and I LOVE IT SO MUCH!

“Hey mom?”

“Yes, B?” 

“Why is Kai getting all dressed up like a penguin?”

“He’s gettin’ all handsome for the ladies. Isn’t that right Kai?”

“Akko, love, please don’t tease him. He’s nervous enough as it is.”

“Mooooooom I’m fine!” Kai called out to his family from his room where he was styling his hair for the third...or fourth time.

“Yeah moooom.” Akko smirked at her wife and winked. “He’s my kid after all. A natural lady killer. Am I right? Eh? Eh?” The brunette playfully nudged Diana, who rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the loving smile instantly growing on her face. 

“Mother?” Bernadette asked in confusion as she pulled on Diana’s sleeve. 

“Yes baby?” 

“What’s a lady killer?” 

“Well-” Akko began to reply but was stopped immediately by a hand shoved over her mouth.

“She’s seven years old, honey.” Diana said through grit teeth into Akko’s ear before smiling sweetly at her daughter and kneeling before her. “Do you remember the story of Cinderella?”

Bernadette smiled brightly and nodded her head enthusiastically before Diana continued.

“Your brother is going to a ball like Cinderella went to. There will be dancing and-”

“Will he find a princess? Will he dance with her and fall in love?” The girl gasped with stars in her eyes at the thought.

“Well…” the blonde hesitated and looked up at Akko for help, but the brunette shrugged as if to say ‘you started this’. Diana pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes before looking back at Bernadette with a soft smile. “I guess we won’t know until the end of the night darling.”

The small blonde girl squealed with excitement and began to spin around as if ballroom dancing with an invisible figure. Diana stood and wrapped her arms around Akko’s waist from behind, both women donning adoring smiles as they watched their daughter dance around the room. 

“I can’t wait to go to a ball and find me a princess!” Bernadette exclaimed, making both her mother’s jaws drop. 

“You want to...find a princess?” Akko asked hesitantly before chancing a look at her wife who looked just as surprised as she felt. 

“Yes!” Bernadette said confidently. “I want to find a beautiful princess to dance with! We will fall in love and live happily ever after!” The girl suddenly turned a bit sheepish and blushed under the eyes of her shocked mothers. “Is that dumb?”

“Of course not sweetie!” Akko immediately replied before kneeling down before the small girl and looking her straight in the eye. “You want to know a secret?” The brunette whispered, making her daughter’s eyes fill with glee as she nodded. Akko leaned forward and talked quiet enough that only Bernadette could hear her. “Your mother is a princess.” The brunette grinned as the young girl gasped, her bright blue eyes flitted up to a confused Diana for a millisecond where she was standing a few paces behind Akko. Bernadette’s eyes met Akko’s crimson ones once more before the brunette continued a little more audibly. “I found my beautiful princess, B. I found her, and we danced, and we fell in love, and we are living out our happily ever after. I know that you will find your princess some day and you will love her so much you can barely contain it. Just like I love your mother. Okay?”

“Okay.” Bernadette replied giddily as she rocked back and forth on her toes before turning and running down the hallway. “I’m going to see if Kai is ready for his ball!” She called behind her as she went.

Akko giggled as she watched her daughter go before standing up straight, noticing that her wife was next to her now. Diana reached out and took the brunette’s hand, pulling her closer until the front of their bodies touched. Akko threw her arms around the blondes neck on instinct. Diana’s brilliant white teeth shown as she smiled adoringly back at a slightly confused Akko. 

“I’m your princess huh?” The blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist and chuckled as Akko’s face was overtaken by a slight blush and a dopey smile.

“My one and only.” 

“Does that make you...my prince charming?” 

“That makes me,” the brunette leaned up and captured Diana’s lips for an impossibly soft kiss, “the luckiest girl in the world.” 

The blonde grinned and kissed Akko again, this time overflowing with love and passion as their mouths moved slowly in sync. Suddenly there came a cleared throat from beside them, effectively bringing both women back to reality. The pair reluctantly pulled their lips away from one anothers. 

“Hello? Could you not make out during my crisis?!” Kai stood in the doorway, his eyebrows raised in exasperation. 

“Crisis?” Diana repeated, her expression turning to one of concern. “Kai, what’s wrong?”

“I just remembered something and I don’t know what I’m gonna do because I’m supposed to leave for prom soon and meet my friends and there are gonna be girls there and….and…”

“Whoa whoa whoa…” Akko approached her panicking son and put both hands on his shoulders, “calm down big guy. Take a deep breath, and start over. Slooooowly.”

“I DON’T KNOW HOW TO DANCE WITH GIRLS!” He unintentionally shouted, causing Akko to jump slightly.

Kai grimaced and smiled apologetically as the older brunette mulled over his words before her face lit up with an idea. She turned around slowly with a sly smile and locked eyes with Diana, nodding her head almost unnoticeably toward their son. The blonde just arched a brow in confusion before as Akko’s nodding became more rigid. 

“Kai,” The brunette began as she reached out and took her wife’s hand and pulled her forward, “your mother is a wonderful dancer. I’m sure she would love to show you a few things before you leave.”

“What?!” Both Diana and Kai yelped at the same time, causing Akko to giggle as she moved toward their home audio system and turned it on. 

“Stop being so weird, it’s just a little dance lesson.” The brunette rolled her eyes and turned around as a slower song began to play, filling the room with with a beautiful melody. Akko raised her eyebrows expectantly at the two who slowly turned to look at each other, Diana sighing deeply before stepping forward and taking her son’s hands.

“I guess...we’ll just go with something simple.” She mumbled as she put one of Kai’s hands on her waist and put her own hand on his shoulder, guiding his other hand out to the side where he should be holding hers. “All you need to do is sway back and forth to the music, like this.” The blonde began to sway in time with the beat, her son following immediately. Kai, however, had his head lowered as he concentrated on his footwork. “Kai, when you’re dancing with someone, try to make sure you are looking at them and not your feet.” 

“O-oh. Right. I just uh...don’t want to step on your feet.” The boy blushed slightly, making Diana chuckle quietly as she remembered Akko saying something almost exactly like that when Diana had taught her how to waltz. Her son was nearly an exact replica of her wife in both looks and personality, and whenever he said things like that, she couldn’t help but to be swept back to when Diana and Akko had met for the first time. She was always thankful for the reminder of how adorably goofy her wife was back then. 

“It’s fine Kai. I’ve stepped on your mother’s feet more times than I can count.” Akko called out as she slowly pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Kai snorted loudly and Diana let out a long drawn out sigh and shook her head before laughing along with her son, neither noticing the brunette taking picture after picture of them dancing, capturing the memory of this sweet moment between the love of her life and her son who was growing too fast for her liking. She felt tears pool in the corner of her eyes as she lowered her phone and just watched as Diana and Kai laughed at something the blonde had whispered, no doubt something about how clumsy the brunette was but she didn’t care. It was a beautiful moment between mother and son that Akko would make sure to frame a photo of, to show any girl Kai would ever bring home of course. Because it’d be too hilarious a moment to pass up.

Akko suddenly felt a tug at her shirt before she looked down and saw Bernadette smiling up at her.

“Will you dance with me mom?” The little blonde’s adorable voice was so full of excitement and hope, and Akko knew she could never say no to Diana’s little mini-me. The brunette was going to be in trouble with this one in the future.

“Of course m’lady.” Akko leaned down and booped Bernadette’s nose before holding out her hands for the giggling small girl to take, which she did happily. 

Bernadette stepped onto Akko’s feet before the brunette began to sway back and forth to the beat of the song, carrying the small blonde along with her. 

After hearing the giggles of her daughter on the other side of the room, Diana turned to see the adorable scene of her wife and daughter dancing. It was always unbelievable to her that when she thought she couldn’t possibly love Akko any more than she did, the brunette always seemed to find a way to make Diana fall in love with her even more. And this was one of those moments. Even after twenty years, Akko still made the blonde incredibly happy. 

“Ya know mom,” Kai began, bringing Diana’s attention back to him, “when you’re dancing with someone, you should really make sure to look at them and not making gooey eyes at your wife.”

Diana pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes playfully at her son, who donned a very proud looking grin.

“You...are definitely your mother’s son.” The blonde chuckled and shook her head as Kai’s grin only widened. He turned his head to look at Akko and Bernadette dancing for a long moment before turning back to Diana.

“That’s not such a bad thing.” Kai shrugged, his smile never wavering. 

“It’s not a bad thing at all,” the blonde chuckled, “and I hope you never change.”

Suddenly the doorbell rang, causing the dancing to halt before Kai all but ran to the door but paused before opening it. He turned around and his eyes flitted between his mothers before he took a deep breath and smiled. 

“Thanks guys. You’re the best.” 

“Wait!” Bernadette shouted out as she ran toward her brother, skidding to a stop in front of him. 

“What’s up B?” Kai asked in amusement as he leaned over to get closer to his little sister’s eye level.

“I hope you find your princess.” She whispered loudly, eliciting a quiet chuckle from the older boy. 

“Thanks squirt.” He whispered back and winked before tousling Bernadette’s blonde hair. He then stood up and made his way out the front door without another word. 

“Did you hear that babe? We’re the best.” Akko nudged Diana softly with her elbow.

“Well, I could have told you that.” The blonde joked before taking the brunette’s hand in her own, bringing it up to her lips for a soft peck. She then noticed Bernadette tip toeing toward the hallway to her room. “Where are you going darling?”

The girl froze in her tracks and spun around on the spot. 

“I’m going to watch Cinderella in my room because you two are being all mushy.” 

Bernadette turned and continued on without waiting for a response, leaving the two women alone in the middle of their living room as the forgotten music seemed to grow a little louder now. 

“Well then,” Akko giggled before turning to her wife, “would it be too bold of me to ask for a dance, my princess?”

“How could I refuse such a request?” Diana replied as she wrapped her arms around her wife, who in turn wrapped her own arms around the blonde’s neck. 

They said nothing more as they let the music take them. Gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes, they lost themselves in one another as they danced.


End file.
